Hidden Affection
by SugarhogRose
Summary: Hey people, this is the rest of loonytwin's story- Hidden Affection. She has given me total permission to continue it. For the first 6 chapters go to her profile and it will be up there.
1. Chapter 7

**loony: Alright, first off, **_**thank you to everyone who reviewed**_**, they are very much appreciated and deserve Sea Salt Ice Cream!!! (KH fans know what I mean =D) Seriously I never thought I could get so many reviews for a story I started out of boredom, and to be honest never expected for people to like ^^' On the other hand, I'm very grateful, really it means a lot to me that a lot of people like how this is going.**

**But something I'm not so grateful… well, I don't like reviews who give me orders instead of saying what you like about the story, like example I got one like, "FINISH THE DAMN STORY" all I could actually thought was, "ON THE ORDER BOSS!"**

…**whoever wrote it can shove a stick up their backside… in a pleasurable kind of way if they know what I mean =D**

**When you review, you say what you liked, disliked, how can they improve, what they did wrong, if they liked the writing style, use of vocabulary and more stuff that could make each author progress or make notice of mistakes in a positive way, or just a simple "Great chapter" to sum it up all. Not just write to finish something that won't get improved because they just want you to finish it.**

**Okidoki, after my very well written… thing, I'm gonna try and continue, BUT I don't guarantee anything… just enjoy =D**

**Enjoy~**

_**Shadow's Point Of View**_

"_Amy!"_

_It took me a second to realize, dashing to her side the second the window turned into a million crystal pieces. She had covered her face as the window broke yet again from another gunshot._

_How can this be happening?_

_I covered her body with my own, only to see her shiver and gasp every time another one of those deadly sounds that scared every soul after just thinking of how it would feel if it penetrated our skin._

_Thinking fast, I pulled her down to the floor as the guns kept shooting, this was really impossible to happen, what in the world was going on? Were we about to die? Is this our last day? Our last breath? The last time we'll see the sunlight?_

_No, it cannot end like this._

_Amy, she cannot end like this._

_I have to protect her, I promised my Mother I will, I promise her Dad I will as well, I promised her friends as well._

_I promised myself I would protect her._

_My eyes shut tightly as well as the embrace around her body, I didn't care at the moment for her whining about me being this close or any physical contact whatsoever, it didn't matter at the moment, I didn't give shit about that. What matter right this stupid second was that we had to keep ourselves hidden from whatever was happening._

_What __**exactly**__ was happening?_

_Amy flinched under my shield, shaking, trembling, gasping lightly and I could even feel a few tear drops falling on my tights as I embraced the last thing I could, her well being. I heard one more shot, then silence spreading at our surroundings, quietness is such a stupid way to end this little show._

_At the silent treatment we got after such loud and dangerous atmosphere, I quickly decided to check if we were indeed alive and in one piece._

_I inhaled quickly then slowly let the air taken in sighed out heavily but without much to notice, I was too caught up making sure I didn't hear another gun shot before doing anything else._

_I looked down to the trembling girl, glance around her figure as I made her look up at me. I need to make sure she was alright, I needed to make sure she was not hurt, injured, cut, penetrated by those bullets, or just… I just _needed_ to make sure she was conscious._

"_Amy? Are you okay? Can you… can you hear me?" I whispered and tried to keep my voice the most soothing way my voice could manage, it was frustrating to see myself in such a state of confusion but the most important part of my little braking fiasco was that she looked up at me with those big eyes of hers (which were for the moment reddish because of her constant crying)._

_Instead of answering me, I figured her voice would have broken if she did so anyway, she nodded at me and gulped, shoulders shaking and sobbing, you could have guess she was also panting._

_Before I could, as more red lights blinded my sight for a moment from the upper side of my quills, sirens started to be heard, my sight came back and slowly I unfolded my knees to push myself up, Amy was about to do the same._

"_Stay low, I'll… make sure it's safe." Again, it was hard to keep my voice soothing, my voice is so hard it might have seem I was making a harsh order instead of meaning her safety._

_She bit her lips oh so slowly and stayed low with an approving nod, "Mhm…"_

_As I looked up passed the obviously broken window..._

_**Shit**__, the police was here._

_Which means…_

"_Get those guys the hell out of here! Move! They need medical treatment for god's sake! Move your legs! MOVE it!"_

_Rouge…_

_**Amy's Point of View**_

"_Shit."_

"_Is it… is it safe?"_

"_You could say that…"_

**

* * *

**

**SugarhogRose --- Hey Guys =D for any of you that have read the story Hidden Affection by loonytwin then you will probably know that I'm going to continue it =D I've got permission-don't worry.**  
**The above Chapter is the last thing loony wrote and I've kept it as it is.**  
**The rest of the chapters will be written by me- SugarhogRose.**  
**For the first 6 chapters please go to loonytwin's profile ! Anyway hope you'll enjoy it =D**


	2. Chapter 8

**So chapter 8 of Hidden Affection is up =D and this is where I take off. Hope I can continue it =D Anyway please R&R =D Hope you like it**

**Ages-**

**Rouge-22**

**Knuckles-21 **

_**Amy's Point of View**_

"_Shit."_

"_Is it… is it safe?"_

"_You could say that…"He told me with no reassurance in his voice. _

_What did he mean by 'you could say that'? If we moved would we become targets again? No surely not with the police here..._

_I heard rapid footsteps approaching our door, before it was swung open. Before my very eyes came three different officers. One of them, a bat, walked over towards the window checking for any clues as to what the shooting was all about. She was closely followed by a red echidna. The third officer walked over towards me and Shadow._

"_Are you two okay? Not hurt are we?" He asked. I shook my head, not yet gained the ability to string full sentences, at the latter. The other two officers turned around and froze._

_Why did they just freeze? That's hardly professional!_

"_Shadow!" The female officer exclaimed. Her name tag read 'Rouge'. _

_Wait did these two know each other? I guess I'm about to find out._

_She ran forwards and instantly helped Shadow up. The other officer-Knuckles- helped me onto my feet. _

"_So, who's your new girl? We always knew you'd find the right one someday."Knuckles joked._

_**Shadow's Point of View**_

_I cannot begin to describe the feeling I got inside at the mention of Amy being my 'girl'. It was a mixture of lust, passion, devotion and rage. Never in my life have I experienced a feeling like it. _

_Yes it's true, I have had images of her in my head...But she's my sister. _

_Damn it! She's my _step_ sister. But that doesn't make it okay, or does it? We are as much blood related as we do resemble each other. In other words, we're not! _

"_I'm his sister, step-sister." I heard her mumble. I averted my eyes away from the ground and let me gaze linger on her blushing face before turning to face my friends._

"_This is Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna, friends of mine. And this is Amy."_

"_Aw how come you never told us you had a sister? Aren't we you your friends?" Rouge teased._

_**Amy's Point of View **_

_In all my life! Well, for as long as I've known him, never have I seen Shadow blush. And this girl caused it..._

_Does she like him? Does he like her? No, he's too arrogant for anyone to like him! Then again, I've seen his six pack... Oh God did I just think that, what is wrong with me?_

Coming from the girl who had a wet dream about him...  
_I thought this had been cleared up  
_Nope, you had a wet dream and you know it!_  
We only kissed!  
_And it could have gone further if you hadn't pushed him off..._  
Enough!_

_The bickering inside my head had to stop! _

_Suddenly ringing emitted from the ebony hedgehog's jeans, abruptly ending my argument. He thrust his hand into the pocket and pulled out a mobile phone and walked into the kitchen, leaving me here with the three officers._

_Okay make it two officers as I'm left alone with Knuckles and Rouge due to the third officer going to phone the office. Awkward or what?_

"_So..." I paused, trying to think of a topic, "You're Shadow's friends." It came out more of a statement than a question._

"_Yeah." They both replied simultaneously. The room was once again occupied with an eerie silence._

_**Shadow's Point of View **_

_Now, I'm a guy of little words but the silence in that room was enough to disturb me. I didn't expect them to get on straight away, actually no I never expected them meeting so they could get on. But nothing can be done now. _

_I'm glad I managed to protect her though. I don't know what I would of done if she was harmed in any way. I have fulfilled my promises for now. I saved her and protected her for my mother, her father and her friends. I kept my promises to them, but also to myself. She was conscious and that was all that matter right now._

"_Shadow, I still can't believe it's you. We haven't seen you for a while, been busy you know." Rouge cried out embracing me in a tight hug. I looked over at Knuckles' crimson cheeks and angered expression. I mouthed the word sorry. He nodded his head before the blushing drained from his cheeks and his frown was replaced with a humble smile. _

_This was going to be an interesting reunion to say the least._

_**An hour later (Amy's Point Of View)**_

"_I still can't get over the fact you have a sister and a cute one at that!" Rouge continued to tease Shadow._

_I really wish they'd stop talking about me as if I'm not here. I can hear everything they are saying and it's kind of annoying. _

_It appears that Rouge and Knuckles have been friends with Shadow for a few years now, four I think they said. From what I've seen they are quite nice. Rouge seems fun anyway, Knuckles well he doesn't talk much but I think he's slightly shy around Rouge. Or so it seems anyway. But despite him being timid I also think their relationship is a fun one. Shadow say's all they do is bicker and I can see that happening, they have what I would call a 'love-hate' relationship. _

_Knuckles phone has just vibrated and he now looks sincere and professional. It doesn't take a genius to tell something is going on. And I think I'm going to find out exactly what the calls all about..._

"_Well Rouge's earlier assumptions have been confirmed, this was just a random shoot out. But due to the repairs that are needed you'll probably have to find somewhere else to stay for a few days or so, at least until the window can be mended. Do you have anywhere to go?" _

_What? Do I have anywhere to go? No..._

_**Shadow's Point Of View**_

_Thank you Knuckles! If he hadn't of mentioned a new accommodation I don't think I would have remembered the phone call I received just an hour ago. That's a shock to the system though. When I moved in here I told myself that I'd be gone as soon as any word came up about the apartment. But now, now I think I'll be sad to leave. Shocking how things can change so much over a short period of time._

"_I'm not sure right now. But as soon as my Mother gets home we can arrange something." I told him._

"_No problem, what are friends for? But we best be heading, paperwork to fill in..." Knuckles joked will rolling his eyes at the mention of paperwork. _

"_Okay, but don't leave it so long next time." _

_Rouge's eyes glazed over as she tried to think about something. They suddenly lit up, "Funny you should say that. Knuckles and I are going to watch a few DVDs, drinks, etc... Well we're just having a small get together basically. A night to remember. You should come along and invite your 'girl' along!" She winked at me and grinned consequently showing of her pearly white teeth. The grin clearly read you-should-of-told-me-you-had-a-sister-and-you-like-her-more-than-you-show. I gulped, this party was going to be... remarkable. I nodded my head to show her I would come before she left, close on Knuckles trail._

_What a fun party..._

_But more importantly; what are we going to tell our parents? Where will they live? Well if I get my way Amy will have somewhere to stay..._


	3. Chapter 9

**Hey =D  
So this is the next chapter in Hidden Affection! Thanks for all the reviews and faves and alerts etc.  
I'm hoping that means you all like what I've done so far... =D  
I'd just like to say- I hope you all like what I've done and most of the credit should go to loonytwin for leaving me such a fantastic story to work with =3  
Anyway... Here's the next chapter. Please R&R =D Hope you like it ^U^**

* * *

**Shadow's Point of View**

Wow. It's been almost a week since the random shoot out and thankfully Amy wasn't hurt, my promise is still intact. A lot has happened since then and now I've temporally moved out, but so have all of us.

Our parents, my mother and her father, have gone to stay with friends from work while the damage is being repaired. It shouldn't take that long but for the first few days the police were gathering clues, hoping to catch the shooter. We haven't heard any news from them yet though, I'm not even sure if we will.

But what about me? Where am I staying? Well my apartment was finally available for me to move into and just as I hoped, I got my wish. Staying here in the same building, the same apartment is none other than Amy Rose. A.K.A my little step sister.

Now if someone had asked me a about a month ago if I wanted to share an apartment with her, the answer would have been a resounding no. But things change and so do people.

**Amy's Point of View**

Shadow. I'm staying in the same accommodation as Shadow! What can I say? I never expected that... I mean when we were told that we'd have to find somewhere to stay, well Shadow wasn't exactly the first person on my list. I thought I'd have to stay with Cream and Vanilla or one of my Dad's friends but Shadow?

Not that I'm complaining. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining at all.

But tomorrow should be fun when I've got to get dropped off by Shadow. Sonic already suspects something, even thought there isn't anything to suspect, yet...

We've been getting on okay lately, maybe he's finally accepted that I'm almost a grown up and that I can act mature. Or maybe I've actually grow up, either way it's working.

But the window will be fixed soon and I don't know what will happen then. I don't know if he'll come back to my dad's house or if he'll stay here. I want to ask him but I'm kind of scared it'll break the spell of 'good luck'.

**Shadow's Point of View**

I'm not sure what I'll do once her father's house is repaired. I could go back there but I don't really want to share a house with Amy and our parents. It's not our parents that are the problem though. It's her; I don't want to have to share her... I want her to stay here but I can't just ask her, that'll be to suspicious.

**Amy's Point of View**

I hope Shadow doesn't move back into our house with us. I know that sounds selfish but I don't want him to share a house with my dad and his mum. I want him all to myself, as wrong as that is to think. However, if it was a choice between sharing him or him staying here alone... I'd definitely choose sharing him.

Oh god, what am I even thinking? He's my step brother! Are these thoughts even legal?

Surely just thinking about him in _that _way can't cause any damage! I mean it's not like anything is actually happening. I wouldn't even know where to begin with Shadow. He's so different from everyone else. And especially Sonic... I mean gosh, those two couldn't have been more different than each other but yet I've liked them both. I still like one of them.

Maybe I should tell him, I think I should but actually telling him would be so hard and not to mention awkward. Furthermore I don't want to damage the relationship we've managed to build up.

For example, during that incident when I was sandwiched between him and the floor... I never thought he would have done that. Protected me by covering my delicate body with his, own muscular one... What else could I have been on about? Possibly that dream...

Now that dream must have been illegal in more than one way! But it'll never happen, he's my brother... My step brother...

**Shadow's Point of View**

Hmmm I wonder when Rouge will get in contact...

The phone interrupts my thoughts as I yell for Amy.

"Amy, phone! Please don't spend all night talking to, what's here name, oh yeah, Cream."

I rarely ever get phone calls especially on this phone line; no one knows it except from our parents and a few of Amy's friends. One with big bunny ears and who's extra polite, she takes polite to a whole new level, that's Cream. Then there's Tails, the one with two tails, hence the name. Boy is he smart; he could probably even get a job now. Then there's the blue one, Sonic. I don't know what it is but there is something about him that I can't figure out... But he must be okay if Amy likes him.

Finally the ringing stops as it's answered by Amy.

Silence on here end until, "Oh hi, yeah I'll put him on now."

She hands it over to me and says, "It's for you. Rouge."

Rouge? How did she get this number and why is she calling it. I mean she could just call my mobile it would have been so much more likely that I would have answered.

"Rouge? How did you get my number?... Ha, I should of guessed... Yeah trust you to play 'bad' cop and get the file on me and therefore gaining my number... What Knuckles? Somehow I find it hard to picture him as the 'good' cop... What? Oh this Friday night, urm yeah I think that fine. I'll ring you back later to confirm. Okay, take care... I'm not getting soppy on you, if you'd listen to the rest of my sentence. Take care of Knuckles for me...Bye!"

I hung up on her, chuckling to myself. It's been a long time since I've properly joked like that. Ever since the spilt, I've been sort of down. It's hard to go through something like that and because I'm older it's as if they expect me to just accept it and for that reason I just get on with it.

But now I've met her, I'm beginning to have fun. Maybe that's why I disliked her at first, teased her calling her a 'kid'. Because I never really experienced anything like that, after all it's hard to grow up in a house hold that is constantly fighting.

But more about the positive stuff. Rouge and Knuckles are holding their get together on Friday night and I'm thinking about taking Amy, possibly as a date...


	4. Chapter 10

**This is the next chapter for Hidden Affection, hope you like it =D  
Please R&R and thanks to all that have ^U^  
Time for Rouge's get together.**

* * *

**Shadow's Point Of View**

Finally Friday has arrived; I've been preparing myself to ask her. Not as a date though, but more as a friend, as a sister. Well that is after all what she is, a sister. A step sister to be more precise.

It's scary to think that in a year or so we will legally become siblings... Wow! I'm happy for my mum though, it's good to see her cheerful again. She deserves it, so does Amy's dad also.

I feel sorry for Amy in a way. What I mean is, my parents have split up but at least they are both alive... Amy doesn't have that, her mother's dead.

I don't really know how she feels about that, I've never asked her. Maybe I should, but later.

Now I've got to ask her if she wants to go to Rouge's for a bit.

"Amy!" I call out, hoping she's not got her earphones in, and she doesn't.

"Yeah?" She replies while coming into the living room dress in nothing but a large t-shirt, possibly her dad's... Nope it's mine.

She sees me staring at her, not realising that I'm in fact checking her out. Not realising that my heart has just stopped because she is wearing my clothes as if I 'own' her...

"I'm sorry; all my pyjamas are in the wash. And I needed something to wear, I hope you don't mind. It was the oldest one I could find."

I shrugged my shoulders trying to act like it didn't affect me when clearly it just had.

"Keep it, like you said it's an old one. Oh and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to Rouge's for a get together... But maybe you want an early night?"

I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice and I think I succeeded.

"Now? Yeah that should be fun. Just let me go get dressed, be ready in a minute."

As she walks away I can't help but tease her, "Why, what's wrong with what you're wearing?"

She just giggles before vanishing into her room to change.

While she's doing that, I can't help but think about how she would react if I was to tell her...

**Amy's Point Of View**

Argh! I don't know what to wear! Seriously why do I even care? It's not like he's going to notice the difference though, but I still want to look good for him.

Would he like this...? No, it's too plain.

What about this...? No way, it's far too fancy.

It's not like it's even a date, but then again why did he ask me? I've only met Rouge and Knuckles once and that was due to the shooting, so it's not like we really want to see each other. But I do have to admit that Rouge seems like a cool person, someone I wouldn't mind becoming friends with. Knuckles is okay too.

So they can't be the reason, maybe Shadow doesn't want to feel like the odd one out after all Rouge and Knuckles do look quite cosy together.

Or... No way! That can't be the reason, he won't feel something back! No, who am I kidding? He still thinks deep down inside that I'm an irresponsible child...

That's got to be the only explanation. He doesn't trust me enough to leave me here on my own! I'll show him.

**Shadow's Point of View**

I can't help but notice that she is taking her time in there. How long does it take to pick out an outfit? Seriously all girls are the same... Actually that's a lie; no they're not the same at all.

Finally she emerges from her room; finally she is ready to leave the house...

Wow! What an outfit!

Although it's only a simple outfit, she manages to show its full potential. She makes it look like a million pounds worth; she is a million pounds worth!

Her t-shirt is a simple grey one with few designed rips and the number 13 printed on it. To match this she is wearing a pair of ripped shorts also, braces included. Occupying her feet is a pair of black converse.

She looks amazing, yet she doesn't seem to realise just how pretty she looks...

But now it's time for the get together. I grab my car keys and she follows me, still a little cautious of my driving.

We get there on time; thankfully there wasn't much traffic because we would have made it if there was.

I knock on the door while Amy stands beside me, deep in thought. She was like that the whole journey as well.

I wonder what's going on in her mind, what she's thinking about.

Finally Rouge answers with a big smile on her face, "You made it! And you brought a date, that's great!"

Amy lifts up her head at the mention of date and if only for a moment I detect a hint of... happiness?

No, I must have imagined it. There is no way she could be feeling the same way as me, after the way I treated her. Surely she knows I was only teasing though.

Rouge is clearly embarrassed as she goes, "Oh sorry Amy, I didn't recognise you there. Anyway come on in..." She opens the door further and moves aside letting us in.

As we enter the house I can immediately smell the sweet aroma of popcorn and then the stench of alcohol also fills my nose. It appears Rouge wants this to be more than just a get together. For now, I can only imagine how it's going to turn out.

Guess I don't have to imagine though. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, I've yet to decide...


	5. Chapter 11

**Okay, sorry for the wait and here is the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Amy's Point Of View**

As I enter the warm house, my earlier thoughts are pushed away as I'm greeted with a friendly hug from Rouge and also the sweetest smell of popcorn and snacks. I can detect a hint of alcohol also...

Hmmm, I wonder?

Maybe if I show Shadow just how grown up I can be tonight, maybe he'll finally trust me...

I still haven't decided if that's the reason he asked me here, to keep an eye on me.

He may have thought that I was oblivious to his gaping eyes as I walked out of my room, ready to leave, but I noticed the way he looked at me...

I don't know how to describe it though, he was checking me out but not... Not like the first time we saw each other, not like the time I was walking to school, thankfully!

He eyes were full of lust back then, but this time it was different. He looked almost content, happy yet it was as if he was dreaming.

Maybe he wasn't checking me out after all. Maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me, trying to make me confess to him...

Still, tonight I'm not going to think of him like that! Tonight he will be my big brother-step brother!

I wonder why I won't allow myself to just call him my brother, every time I have to add 'step' before I can say 'brother'.

It's possible that I do it so that I can have these feelings towards him, without feeling guilty. By saying he's my step brother it allows me to have these thoughts because we are not blood related!

Maybe that's why I call him my step brother...

However, back to the topic on hand, tonight will be a fun event and I will not let my feelings change that!

Rouge guides us through to the warm living room, an electrical fire being the cause of the heat. It's nicely decorated and I'd put my money on it that Rouge choose everything herself!

The coffee table is covered in treats of all kinds, popcorn here, sweets there and nachos everywhere! Beer and larger; vodka and cocktails and concoctions of every colour fill the table with life.

I notice Rouge head over to a CD and DVD rack.

Meanwhile, Knuckles turns to face us and whispers in a humorous tone, "Someone bought way too much alcohol for a small get together! Then again she always does, isn't that right Shadow?"

**Shadow's Point Of View**

I laugh quietly at Knuckles' statement because we both know Rouge always over does it, not that I'm complaining.

I can't help but sift my gaze back to Amy as I sit down on the unoccupied sofa, which is adjacent to the one Knuckles is sitting one.

I reach forward to grab a can of beer as I pat the spot next to me, letting Amy know she can sit down. Which she does, after taking a small handful of popcorn. She offers some out to me, I refuse...

The popcorn couldn't be as sweet as she is now...

Did I just think that? Did I seriously just think that?

Look what she's doing to me!

She's turning me into a love-struck, helpless romantic who thinks of cheesy chat up lines and...

Didn't I once say that I'd never find the right girl for me? Didn't I say I'd never find the one that would make me run in the door, open the stairs, put on my prayers and say my pyjamas, turn off my bed and jump into the light, just because they kissed me good night?

Urgh, she's even making me rhyme stupid love poems...

My grip on my beer can increases as I take a long swig of the cold beverage, I'm hoping that the alcohol will cause me to see sense. I'm hoping that it will stop all these thoughts.

Thankfully, it helps me a little.

I notice Rouge has put on some music and is heading back over to us, a blue cocktail in her left hand and a red one in her right.

She sits down next to Knuckles and leans over the table to pass the blue drink to Amy.

I shake my head and mutter, "No."

"Oh come on Shads, lighten up. One drink can't hurt her, plus you're here so it's not like she's going to get piss drunk!"

I shake my head, "She's not touching a single drop of alcohol tonight and she's underage! You as a cop should respect that!"

I don't know why I care so much about it but I don't want her having a drink tonight!

Rouge, however, won't drop the subject.

"Yes as a cop I do respect that...But it's not illegal for her to have a few drinks under the supervision of a sensible adult, while having a meal." She says while pointing her finger in the direction of the food...

**Amy's Point Of View**

"No, it's okay. I'll just have a diet coke or something else, if that's okay with you?" I tell them, trying to prevent a full blown argument. Plus, by agreeing with Shadow I might just get a few points...

My plan sort of worked, as Rouge gets up to fetch me another drink but is stopped by Shadow, "Fine, just one drink won't hurt her..."

I refrain myself from embracing him in deathly hug. Instead I take the drink, gracefully, from Rouge and take a small sip.

I instantly have to fight back a small cough as the sweet yet bitter taste tingles at the back of my throat, much to my relief nobody notices.

I notice a figure getting up from the other sofa; I think it is Knuckles, to put on a DVD. But my thoughts are fixed on the vivid blue drink I have in my hand, how... blue it is.

My mind has only two people occupying it at this moment, Shadow and Sonic.

To be more precise, my exact thoughts are, 'Should I tell Shadow about my old crush on Sonic?'

I don't think that it matters, but what if it does? I don't like Sonic in that way anymore, we are just good friends...

It's funny how I got handed the blue drink, because if I had been given the red one my thoughts would have stayed clear of my feelings for Shadow. Yet I was given then blue on and my feelings are automatically back on him...

Maybe I should tell him how I feel!

I wonder what he'd say or do if I told him. Would he too admit his feelings?

Would he lean in closer to me, scoop my body closer to his before finally laying his smooth lips on mine...

**Shadow's Point Of View**

"Is that okay with you, Amy? Knuckles asks regarding the movie.

I turn to see her but notice that she's in her own little world, daydreaming.

I nudge her gently, therefore bringing out of her trance and repeat the question, "Is the film alright for you?"

"What? Oh, urm, yeah, of course!" She says flustered.

I tilt my head, questioning her answer. But she only smiles awkwardly in return.

I know that she doesn't even know what film it is, as she was too busy thinking, possibly fantasising, when Knuckles us told us the title of the film...

My Bloody Valentine

This should be an interesting show...

And I'm on about Amy's reaction when she sees what the movie is...

**5 minutes into the film**

"Eep!" Amy jumps as the miner leaps out from his hiding place, killing another innocent victim to add to his tally, his heavy breathing echoing through his mask.

I wrap my arms around her as she cuddles in closer to me.

I wish I could say that it was for other reasons other than comfort...

She shivers as a small breeze blows by; I pull her closer to my body for heat and warmth as I watch her and how her eyes are glued to the screen despite the gore.

I think it might be possible that I've found '_her'_...


	6. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait and hope you like the newest chapter ^U^**

**

* * *

**

**Shadow's Point of View**

My eyes are glued to the screen while my arms are tightly wrapped around her. The film has just ended and the credits are beginning. To my surprise, Amy managed to watch the film without actually screaming...

I suppose falling asleep could have that effect. I look down at her sleeping form and take in her beauty...

But I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts or feeling these emotions; I know that!

"Hey Shadow, isn't it getting a bit late? Maybe you should take her home..." Rouge whispers over the film's credits as not to wake Amy up.

I avert my eyes from the bundle in my arms and switch my attention over to Rouge, "Yeah, it's getting late and if I stay any longer you'll never get rid of me..."

We both laugh quietly as I notice another 'sleeping beauty'.

"Looks like Knuckles enjoyed the film..."

Rouge nods, "Yeah, he loved it so much... Nah, in all fairness he has been working hard at the moment. There have been a few new cases at work and he's been busy solving them! Poor guy needs a break!"

I nod my head in agreement; he really does need a break.

I move over slightly while carefully lifting Amy up from on top of me, therefore allowing me to stand up without waking her...

**Amy's Point Of View**

I feel my body moving upwards and I jolt up into a sitting position, accidently head butting something on the way up...

Or someone!

"Ow!" Shadow curses under his breath as he rubs his temple.

I can't even begin to say how sorry I am but I still need to give it a go," I'm so sorry, Shadow! I swear I didn't know you were there, it was an accident. Sorry!"

I blether on, telling him how sorry I am and that it was only an accident! Trying to prove to him that I'm a responsible adult yet it seems I'm failing. Instead I'm just convincing him how immature and clumsy I am...

He shushes me. I do as I am told!

"It's okay, I was moving you. You fell asleep on my chest and I didn't want to wake you or startle you... But I guess I did both?"

I look up at him as his striking red eyes captivate me in. They hold so much passion yet a barrier is clearly there, and the colour is remarkable, such a fierce yet loving colour. They suit his personality well!

I wonder what he sees in my eyes, if anything...

Does he see how lively they are or how they try to hide my feelings?  
Does he understand how much I miss my mother or how much I want to tell him...?  
Does he see anything in them?

**Shadow's Point Of View**

As I explain it was my fault, my eyes lock on to hers. I notice how she's clearly focusing on me but then her eyes glaze over as she stares straight through me, past me...

I wonder what she's thinking.

I can't help but look intently into her eyes, hoping that my own thoughts would be dissolved by hers.

As soon as her intense gaze pulls me in I wish I could escape from her mind and her soul...

The beautiful jade 'jewels' shine like the stars in the sky, so lively... Yet there is a barrier in front of them, keeping some of her inner most secrets hidden. But I can see past the said barrier, and beyond it hides the pain of her mother's death...

Despite being able to see onwards, deeper into her soul, she's hiding something well! I don't know what it is. However; I do know how she feels about it, a mixture of happiness yet disappointment and a feeling of loss.

I'm suddenly forced out of her heart and left standing in Rouge's living room while our eyes both avert themselves.

I better compose myself before speaking to her, or she really will suspect something.

"It's getting late Amy, we better go..."

She stands up and yawns quietly, "I guess we should be going, I'm slightly tired."

She flashes a heart warming smile in my direction before turning to Rouge and thanking her for an enjoyable evening.

I do the same as Rouge pulls me into a gentle hug.

"It's good to see the old Shadow making an appearance. Don't keep him locked away for too long..." She teases me as I hug her back. She's right though, my parents split did change me slightly but I guess Amy's changed me back...

I must remember to thank her!

**Amy's Point Of View**

We both make our way over to the car, Shadow's jacket covering my cold body. It was nice of him to let me borrow it, even if it was for getting to the car. I look over to him and notice how... dazed... he looks; it appears he is thinking again!

He opens the door for me as I hop in then he shuts it firmly before getting into the driver's seat. We stay seated like this for a while, taking in the calm silence. But suddenly in becomes too much for me and I break it, "Thanks for your jacket, what should I do with it?"

He takes a minute to respond, "You can wear it until we get home, that's only if you want to thought? If not just sling it in the back."

"Thanks." I mumble just capable of being heard.

He starts the car and begins the drive home in silence... Not even quiet music is playing in the background. On a positive note it gives me time to think.

And I've come to this conclusion...

"Shadow? Can I talk to you...?"


	7. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter, don't worry I didn't forget!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Shadow's Point of View**

The drive has so far been a quiet experience. I want to say something but I'm not sure what...

I quickly glimpse in her direction, it appears she's too caught up in her own thoughts to start a conversation.

I focus all my attention back on the dark road, my headlights being the only source of guidance.

I only had a few beers back at Rouge's so it is safe for me to drive. I know I'm not over the limit; I couldn't put Amy through the pain of a car crash! Especially after her mother...

As sadistic as this may sound, in a way I'm glad her mother's no longer around...

Now that sounds horrible but I just mean that I might not have met Amy if her mother had not of died!

Yet I suppose that if I had the chose, I'd rather Amy had her mother with her now...

Even if that meant we never met!

But I should stop living in the past and appreciate the now, my now being her!

Her voice rings out, "Shadow? Can I talk to you...?"

She sounds serious but an underlining tone of sadness and uneasiness is pushing through to the surface.

I can feel her jade eyes staring absorbedly at me but it's not a lustful gaze. I'd say it was almost cautious, as if she's scared I'll yell at her for looking at me.

My mouth forms into a small smile, my attempt at trying to ease her concerns.

"Sure, what about?"

She stutters, "I...I...I..."

Her restlessness is clearly visible but I'm not sure what's causing it.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to pull over?"

"I...No, it's fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine. Just keep driving."

Despite her failed attempt at trying to persuade me everything is okay, I ignore her protest and pull over to the side of the road.

Pulling my belt out further I turn my upper body so that I'm looking down into her eyes, "So, you wanted to talk?"

She looks nervous and almost queasy...

Maybe that cocktail was too much for her to handle. I can't believe I let her have it!

"Shadow, I need to say this now...Or I'll never say it."

Now I'm really intrigued as to what she's going to come out with.

"It's already takes so much courage just to think of telling you this, but I've really thought about it and I can't put it of any longer..." She gasps a lungful of air as I try to make sense of her speedy sentence.

She must be really nervous to be talking that fast!

**Amy's Point of View**

I inhale a large amount of air, letting the oxygen reach my lungs as my heart pounds just as fast as my last sentence... If not faster!

I'm so tense to perceive his reaction. Will he feel the same or will he flip out?

Well I've put this off for too long so I just need to come out and say it...

"Shadow, I like you!" I nearly chock out yet I know I've done the right thing.

It's almost like a heavy load has been lifted and I can freely move again. It's almost like I forgot how to breathe and now my lungs are working abundantly again.

I intently look at him and feel my stomach twisting and turning around in a not so elegant manner. He's just so silent with a perplexed expression on his normally haughty face; it's an unusual sight to see him so bewildered.

My heart rate hasn't decelerated down from the time when I decided that I was going to enlighten him, it's still beating just as fast as it was a few seconds ago and I don't like it beating this fast!

"Please, say something..." I request.

I just want to know what he's thinking, even if it's to what I want to hear because I've done my part... I've told him how I feel and he just needs to do the same!

At long last he speaks, "Well, that's good, now we can stop pretending."

It's my turn to have a perplexed expression upon my face.

"Are you telling me that you feel the same...?" I wearily ask, terrified of the answer whether it be the one I want to hear or not.

"Well yeah, I mean at first I couldn't stand you..."

_Oh gee, thanks!_

"I only paid any attention to you for my mother's sake, but now you've grown on me."

His mother?

"Your mother told you too...?"

"Yeah, she told me too and I was reluctant beforehand but you've grown on me. You're not as immature as I thought. So now we actually get on and our parents will be happy, after all step-siblings should get along!"

I shout my mouth tight, what can I say to that?

**Shadow's Point of View**

I smile at her, showing off my pearly whites. But instead I'm fighting back my emotions...

I really guess she doesn't feel the same but on the bright side: she doesn't hate me!

It's a shame that she only likes me as a brother though, but I can't have everything I want...

"You don't understand, Shadow! I like you, like you... I think I love you!" She abruptly shouts out before slapping her delicate hands firmly over her mouth.

I think I love you...

Her words echo in my head and I don't know how to react for the first time in my life...

She's taken me by shock and I'm unsure how to respond to her unexpected outburst of emotions.

So instead I do the only thing I can think of, I rotate the keys in the car and rev the engine before driving off in silence, not another word is spoken between us for the journey home.

When we eventually do arrive at my apartment, the silence remains as we both head to our separate rooms.

I throw myself down onto my bed for the night and as I lay there, my body twists and turns while my mind spins in a constant circle consistent of the same thoughts.

Why did she say that?  
Does she mean it?  
What should I say to her in the morning?  
Should I say something now?

**Normal Point of View**

As the ebony male hedgehog tosses and turns, he's not the only one. Amy Rose is lying on her bed, her words running through her head. When she said them she was so sure that it was the right thing to do; now she's not so sure. The two hedgehogs simultaneously let out a loud sigh, consumed by their thoughts, unknown by the other one.

Both of them wonder what the other one will say in the morning. Wondering what they themselves are going to say...

Each of the suffering alone and together, separated by only a wall and connected by each mirrored thought.

_Is this what love feels like?_


	8. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**Amy's Point of View**

The sun shines through the curtains, causing me to stir...

I wish I could say that I had a great night's sleep, however to say that I must have gone to sleep. I've spent the whole night tossing and turning, eagerly waiting for the morning...

But now that it's here, I wish it wasn't!

Although, I do suppose that I should get it over with. I must face him eventually so it is better if I face him sooner rather than latter...

I just wish it wasn't so soon!

I don't know how he'll react, how I'll react!  
I don't know what we'll say to one another...  
Assuming we do in fact speak to each other!

Urgh, to some extent I wish I hadn't told him. Then I wouldn't be sat here, thinking in the mind of a pessimist! My life would be so much easier if he hadn't just appeared right in the middle of it, if I hadn't fallen head over heels for him...

My life would be so much easier if my mother was here, however if she was here I would probably never have met Shadow...

I remember when my mother died, Cream asked me if I could bring her back for a day but in result I'd lose a year of my life. I also remember what I told her...

"No I wouldn't Cream, it would hurt both my mother and me too much... I'd know I only had a day with her and then she'd be gone again. She'd know that too, I couldn't bring her back just to tell her she had to go again. She's moved on and that's the way it should stay...I can't really explain it but no I wouldn't bring her back."

That answer still applies, despite my current situation. But I just wish I had someone to talk to...

Actually, I do have someone...

**Shadow's Point of View**

The sun peers through the small cap between my curtains, earning a small growl from my lips. My lack of sleep has caused me to hold some hostility towards the world today...

I growl once again as a ray of light hits my face; I guess this is my wakeup call...

If I had been asleep then it would!

I've spent the whole night thinking about Amy's declaration of love and still I haven't decided what I want to do about the entire situation.

I guess it was the shock of her actually liking me that made my heart race and my stomach churn and that caused me to panic...

I've never felt this way for anybody before in my life and this is a totally new experience! I assume I just don't know how to handle it all...

Nevertheless I know I must get up and face the earth but more importantly I have to face her!

I swallow my worries, yet they still remain, as I slowly slide out of my bed and over to my closet to pull on a t-shirt before groggily wandering into the kitchen. I turn on the kettle, desperately in need of some coffee...Some caffeine!

The kettle suddenly whistles, telling me the water is boiled. I start to pour my coffee as I hear Amy's door open...

I panic as I hear this and consequently I end up spilling sweltering hot water on my hand...

"Ow!" I yell while chucking the kettle down onto the worktop. This causes the mug of coffee to fly of the counter and land on the floor, inches away from my bare foot. The brown liquid flows out of the broken cup; a mixture of milk and coffee granulates spilt everywhere.

Amy rushes into the kitchen only to see the mess on the floor and then her eyes focus on me, my burnt hand running under the tap, cold water splashing on my wound. She immediately rushes to my side, lightly but firmly grasps my hand and inspects the burn.

"Run this under the cold water for a few more seconds and then lightly dry it with a towel. Meanwhile, I'll go get out the medical kit... I'm sure we have some ointment to put on it and then hopefully a plaster or bandage. I'll take a closer look at it in a minute, okay?" She asks me, but before I have the chance to reply she's already walked over to the other side of the kitchen.

As she rummages around in the medical cabinet, I do as she told me and run my hand under the water. Then I grab onto the nearest towel, a small hand one, and gently start to dry the water off my ebony fur.

Before I've managed to completely towel dry my burnt hand Amy is by my side again...

First aid kit and all! She opens it up and grabs hold of the cream, rubbing it onto my injury. I cringe as it stings away while Amy mutters an apology.

As she applies a small bandage, I can't help but daydream about her. It's as if I've forgotten all about last night, as if we both have...

Yet I know that's not true, I can tell we both don't want to talk about it but I can also tell that we both want to get it over and done with...

"Shadow? I'm done, it's not a major burn but the bandage should help it and eventually it will heal... Urm...I-I...I..." She shyly stutters, unsure if she should continue.

I naturally take over, "Last night? Did you mean what you said?"

She stares up at me, her eyes slightly watering. I didn't mean for my tone to sound so aggressive and I don't want for her to cry...

"Yeah, no... I don't know," She sighs as she remembers her words last night, "Yeah, I did mean it. I guess I just..."

I sigh heavily; this has just gotten a whole lot more serious. Beforehand it was just a small little fantasy that grew into a one-sided love that wouldn't progress anywhere...

Now; it's not the same case.

Now, she loves me back and it has grown from a silly little desire to a forbidden love...

I mean, what would our parents say?  
What would my mother say?  
What would her father say?

Once again I sigh, this time in defeat...Her father would never approve. There is no possible way that we can be together, I'm sad to say. The age different of three years, my mum's getting married to her dad and basically everything is preventing us from being together...

So I do the only thing I can think of, I destroy the relationship we've managed to build up. In other words, I convince myself that I don't want to be with her...

When truth is told, we all know I do!

"You just what?" I arrogantly demand from her.

She backs away slightly, "I just wanted... To know if you...?"

I scoff in fake laughter, however inside I'm secretly cursing at what I'm about to say.

"To know if I felt anything for you? Well no, I don't! Why would I feel anything for you? You're a small immature little child trapped in the smoking hot body of a teenager, that I wouldn't mind tapping!" I click my tongue in a perverted manner, trying my best to turn her off me.

Although I didn't mean any of that...Well maybe the last part...

I hate the way I had to be so spiteful to her in order for her to have a happier future. Despite what you may think, telling her I never loved her is better than telling her I love her but she can never have me? Isn't it?

I glare at her body, a flirtatious growl emits from my mouth as I watch her retreat in horror.

"Stop it! Stop looking at me like that!" She yells at me, tears threatening to spill...

**Amy's Point of View**

I take a small step back as I move away from _him_! His perverted growls and stares are starting to freak me out...

I don't understand why he's being like this. What have I done to make him act like this?

"Stop it! Stop looking at me like that!" The words flow out of my mouth as he stares lustfully at my pink lips, watching the words roll of them.

I blink my eyes, tears threatening to spill down upon my face. I'm so angry at the comments he has made, I just don't understand why he's acting like an outrageous pig! I'm disgusted at him and appalled at his file comment about... tapping me!

Following my statement I add a small growl, showing my aggression towards him.

"Feisty..." He winks at me, his crimson eyes holding nothing but an impious passion.

I scoff at him, my disgust clearly showing...

"So babes, what do you say? Want to make some sweet music? Or maybe you'd prefer a little 'rock and roll' would be more your style?" He teases.

Still, I'm not impressed, "If you're implying what I think you are...?"

"Of course I am! That top would look great on my bedroom floor!" He interrupts me, and in result disgusts me.

Tears pour down my face and the more I try to stop them, the more they fall...

The more my heart falls!

"Who are you? You're not the Shadow I fell in love with?" I say in between hiccups.

For what seems like a moment he falters, his eyes show sadness once again.

Yet that sadness disappears just as fast as it appeared, once again covered by his mask of distortional lust!

"**Then you fell in love with the wrong guy, for this is the 'real' Shadow, as you put it..."** He bellows at me, but instead of backing down... I fight my ground!

"**Then everybody fell in love with the wrong guy, 'as you put it'!"** I yell at him, my voice reaching breaking point as I shout my loudest.

**Shadow's Point of View**

I throw away my tainted act as I her words finally hit me, like a tonne of bricks. I didn't mean to upset her that much; I just wanted to make her happy in the long run.

I open my mouth in an attempt to apologise, yet I remain speechless...

If only I was speechless a few minutes ago, then maybe I could have prevented this from getting out of hand.

The problem was hard before I had to make it worse... I don't know what to do now, I need help.

I look over at her, both of our chests rising and falling rapidly as we catch our breath from our recent shouting.

My scarlet eyes look onto her pair of jade jewels. To the best of my ability, I use this eyes contact to show her how sorry I truly am...

But I think I'm failing!

The silence in the room is daunting; it's almost as if it wants to be broken...

We have nothing to say though...

Suddenly the phone rings. She doesn't move though, not even to acknowledge it even though I know she has.

The constant ringing is driving my stir crazy so I walk over to the wireless phone in the kitchen, just a few steps behind Amy...

"What?" I bark into the receiving end as a male voice replies...  
_"Shadow?"_

Him!

I walk over to Amy, offering her the phone as he didn't call to speak to me!

She snatches it from my hand, not offering a thank you...

Then again, I don't blame her!

**Amy's Point of View**

I grasp it from his hands, not really wanting to speak to anybody right now-I'm far too annoyed to speak to anybody!

I just want to go to my room-Shadow's spare room- and cry while eating ice-cream; feeling sorry for myself...

Despite wanting to do nothing but brood about, listen to sad love songs and watch sad movies so I feel better about myself, I answer the phone.

"What?" I snap in exactly the same temperamental tone as Shadow.

_He _replies, "Amy?"

...


	9. Chapter 15

**Who was on the phone...? Time to find out, unless you've guessed already =P**

* * *

**Amy's Point of View**

I grasp it from his hands, not really wanting to speak to anybody right now-I'm far too annoyed to speak to anybody!

I just want to go to my room-Shadow's spare room- and cry while eating ice-cream; feeling sorry for myself...

Despite wanting to do nothing but brood about, listen to sad love songs and watch sad movies so I feel better about myself, I answer the phone.

"What?" I snap in exactly the same temperamental tone as Shadow.

_He _replies, "Amy?"

...

He can see straight through me and my angered tones, "Amy, are you okay? It sounds like you're crying..."

But I don't want to talk about it so I push aside his question, "What did you want?"

"...Are you...?" He stops mid-sentence, realising I truly don't want to talk about it, "Well we were wondering if you wanted to..."

"No!"

"...But you don't even..."

I interrupt him again, "I said no...I'm not in the mood right now; I just want to be left alone!"

"Amy! I've known you for years and you've never told me to leave you alone, not even once!"

I bite my lip in annoyance; I just want to be left in peace...So with that thought in mind I thrust the phone into Shadow's hands, he nearly drops it in shock.

Without any explanation, I storm out of the pale kitchen and head straight for my bed in which I immediately collapse onto, the pillows about to be drenched in my tears as my watery eyes work like faucets... Tears flow out so fast, so hard but there is nothing I can do to stop them.

The weight of the world is on my shoulders as I cry for just about everything...Almost as if it's all just suddenly caught up to me!

My mother is dead; so I cry.  
My father is remarrying; so I cry.  
I love him but he hates me; so I cry.  
He's about to become my brother; so I cry.  
I live with him; so I cry.  
He's on the phone speaking to my ex-crush; so I cr...Oh no!

I gave the phone to Shadow and Sonic's on the other end...

**Shadow's Point of View**

I hesitate to answer the phone that has been recently propelled into my hand by the fuming female...

"Amy?" His voice echoes from the phone, to the point where I raise the receiver up to my face and tell him that she no longer wishes to speak to him.

"What do you mean she no longer wants to speak to me? Does she remember who I am? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The same guy she has had the biggest crush on for years! I can't..." The rest of his words crumble together in a non-coherent mess!

I'm shocked to find out that Amy used to like that blue fuzz ball! He's so immature and I hate him and I don't like his quills or his cocky attitude! He thinks he owns the world; I just don't have the time for a swaggering attitude like his!

Actually, I can't really say anything against him because truly it's just jealousy speaking, it's just jealousy speaking when I insult him! She once loved him, so why has she never mentioned him? What exactly happened between the two of them, I would have known if they had gone out! Because a) If he had gone out with her then they would still be together most likely, he would be out of his mind to call things off with her!  
B) If she had finished things with him, he would still be trying to win back her heart!

So that must mean he rejected her! That angers me even more...

Wait! Hypocritical much!

Basically I've just rejected her...Does that make me like him? Great! I'm like the blue fuzz ball...

"Ever since she met you she's not been the same! What have you done to her? You've destroyed her!" His words bring me out of my mind; out of my thoughts!

A low growl escapes from my lips...He has got some nerve saying that I've 'destroyed her'! Violent thoughts swim through my mind as I picture different ways in which I can 'destroy him'...

Suddenly my anger takes the better of me as I throw the phone at the opposite wall, hard, and watch as it turns to debris! A dent is present in the wall, the wallpaper is torn and the phone is in pieces.

"That's going to cost you..."

I turn around to face her, angry at not only myself but at her and her lack of words said in such a casual way, even after our fight!

"Well if you weren't so deeply, madly, in love with that cocky, arrogant blue hedgehog!" I accidently bark at her, watching as her face drops...as does her mouth!

"I'm in love with the cocky arrogant blue hedgehog am I? Well news flash for you, you're not blue! But... cocky and arrogant? Yeah, I'll agree with that! Especially at the moment! I've never seen you so...crazed! What have you become? Don't answer that, I already know the answer! A monster, you've become a monster! I'd rather love Sonic and suffer heartbreak for the rest of my life than stay madly and deeply in love with a monster!" She screams at me, her voice guttural and raucous.

She sees me as a monster?

"But unfortunately, we can't choose who we love...I guess I pulled the short straw with you..."She says in a depressed manner, she appears so distant.

Her words tug at me heart and twist my stomach into knots! Does she really mean all of this or is it just her anger taking control?

"Amy..." I start but quickly get interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it, Shadow! I've made up my decision and for my own sanity, I've got to close the door and walk away! You're not the same person I fell in love with and it tears me apart watching you act like this. Some people are never meant to be and I guess we fall into that category...Goodbye, Shadow. I won't bother you again or burden you either!"

I stand still, shocked at her words, as my eyes fall onto the bags she has by her sides. Her meaning suddenly hits me like a tonne of bricks, so brutal and hard...I wasn't expecting this!

"No! Amy you can't leave..." I begin to beg.

She sighs, "Give me some credit, I deserve at least that much! I'm not as immature as you think I am. Plus if I'm gone you won't have to worry about your urgent desire to...What was it you said? Oh yeah, tap me! Please, Shadow, respect me just this once and let me go! I'm begging you; I can't keep fighting with you! My energy is so drained already! Goodbye..." She says as tears roll down her beautiful face while picking up her bags and walking over to the door.

I jog up to her placing a hand on her shoulder, about to kiss her. About to convince her that I love her too!

Yet I don't have time as a giant hammer comes crashing into my side, sending my flying towards the wall which I thump against before I fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" She apologises before opening the lock and walking out of the door, walking out of my life!

The wind has been knocked out of my chest and my ribs ache but nothing compares to the pain in my heart!

As lie sprawled on the floor, I have only one thought in mind!

Amy...


	10. Chapter 16

_**Here is the next chapter and all Shadow fan girls, don't worry she didn't break any of his bones...just his heart...But will he be able to fix both his and her heart again? Read to find out!**_

**Amy's Point of View**

As I close the door behind me, knowing that he's not been badly injured, I can't help but collapse to the floor letting my bags fall alongside me. 'It's only his pride that's been hurt', I tell myself! Though that doesn't stop the fact that I feel so shattered and heartbroken...I'm even feeling guilty! Yet it should be him that feels bad!

I did nothing wrong, I only stood up for myself and protected myself...Who knows what he would of done if I hadn't! No! That's an inequitable statement; Shadow would never have done anything to me! He wouldn't have even dreamed of harming me!

Yet I've never seen him like this...Was that the 'real' Shadow? Or did I fall in love with the 'real' Shadow?

I don't even know anymore, I'm just so confused and the only thing I know is that I can't stop falling in deeper for him...

For better or for worse, I love him and nothing is going to change that! I just wish that I could take back all the horrible things I said. Yet maybe they will be his wake up call!

As I start to think over all the spiteful words I realise I said most of them out of anger, but it's too late to take them back...

I've walked out the door; I've turned my back on him. I've turned my back on us!

I don't even have anywhere to go! It's not like I can go home to my father...

"_Hey Amy, what are you doing back? I thought you were staying with Shadow..."_

"_I was, but we had an argument and he said something about 'tapping' me and I told him I loved him...Um, hi Sarah..."_

Because that wouldn't be awkward! Telling my father that I love my stepbrother...Never mind the whole 'tapping' business! I think I'd just die of suspense!

I can't go to Cream, she'd only tell Tails and he'd undoubtedly tell Sonic! He is the last person I want knowing about the argument, especially as he only made it worse! Plus if Shadow found out...

Wait! Why do I care about Shadow knowing?

"Because, you love him!"My inner self calls out!

If Shadow found out he'd probably take it the wrong way! Especially because I said, "I'd rather love Sonic and suffer heartbreak for the rest of my life than stay madly and deeply in love with a monster!"

I guess that leaves only one more person to turn to, even if we barely know each other...

**Shadow's Point of View**

I'm going to win her back! I win back her heart if it's the last thing I do... I'll prove to her that I'm not a monster! I'll explain to her why I said what I said...I'll...I'll...I'll tell her the truth! I'll tell her I love her!

I jump up from the floor, suddenly full of adrenaline and ready to race out and gain back her trust...

Although one look at the state of my apartment and I know she wouldn't want to return back to this, it would only remind us both of the argument that had occurred.

The debris, that once was a phone, stares back at me while the dent in the wall from when I threw it laughs at me, mocks me. The spilt water from our kettle glistens on the work tops and floor, no longer hot and steaming. Pieces of the first aid kit are here and there as my anger with Sonic caused me to... fling them across the room...?

Why do I not recall doing that? I guess I must have been too caught up in my anger and frustration to have noticed my actions...

But that mess is only the kitchen! The living room isn't that bad though, just the coffee table is broken from when I landed partially onto of it, and some of the wallpaper is torn from the impact of my body!

My room is tidy, so that's once less room to clean yet I assume I'll have to tidy Amy's room, she left in a hurry after all. With that thought in mind I walk down the narrow hallway and slowly push open the door revealing...

This is going to take me ages to clean!

Clothes that she could obviously not fit into her small suitcases are flung over the bed, entwined in some of the blankets and sheets. It breaks my heart to notice she left behind the t-shirt I gave her...The t-shirts I gave her...All of them left behind in a shamble!

A few of her shoes are lying on the floor, as are a lot of other belongings. I'm presuming she only took what she needed.

As I make my way through the mess, I feel something stab into the bottom of my foot.

"Ow!" I yell as I lift up my foot, inspecting it closer.

A small piece of glass in stuck in my fur, so I pull it out slowly cursing as I do so. This causes some blood to pour out of the wound, but the blood clots as quickly as it leaks out!

I look down to the floor, a broken photo frame is the culprit of my injury.

I pick it up with caution looking at the image, two female hedgehogs look back at me. After intently looking at the cheerful image for a few seconds I come to the conclusion that it's Amy and her mother a few years back. I can't help but smile as my heart shines out at the happy mother and daughter likeness...

With Amy in mind, I start the cleaning process which means both me and the house!

**Amy's Point of View**

I walk up to the door nervous but positive that I won't be turned down...I knock three times before awaiting the opening of the object.

I can hear multiple locks being undone until finally the door creaks open...

"Can I stay with you for a while?"


	11. Chapter 17

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amy's Point of View**

I walk up to the door nervous but positive that I won't be turned down...I knock three times before awaiting the opening of the object.

I can hear multiple locks being undone until finally the door creaks open...

"Can I stay with you for a while?"

She looks at me with total surprise and confusion… and horror! I know I look bad but surely not that bad! Due to the lighting I manage to catch a glimpse at myself through the reflection in her sparkling eyes…

I gasp. I look atrocious with eyes all puffed up and red, a result of my crying, the small amount of eyeliner and mascara washed down my face in stains and a dull glaze in my eyes. A few strands of my hair seems to be sticking out in random directions and I'm not even dressed in any presentable way as I just threw on some clothes…A baggy worn out shirt and some unfitting and very disturbing jeans.

Looking ahead at her only causes me to realize just how bad I truly look… Ghastly! I can't even say that I look like death warmed up because I look much worse than that! It's as if I have aged dreadfully over the period of time it took me to walk here, getting lost a few times on the way!

She moves aside and opens the door further permitting my entrance as I stagger in, my legs tired and aching with fatigue. My whole body is running on empty with low, if any, energy. Her tone is soft as she ushers me to the living room and places me gently down onto the sofa while plumping up the surrounding cushions for my comfort.

Leaving me for a minute as she makes her way to the kitchen in order to prepare some hot cocoa, I collapse under my body weight, sleep seems so inviting…

"Here you go dear, drink up and tell me what's wrong…But first let me go fetch your bags. You need a place to stay, am I right?"

I sit back up, which takes a lot of effort on my behalf and take a small sip from the mug in my hands. Its warmth fills me with some strength and I…

The hot liquid come flying out of my mouth as I place down the mug with shaking hands and small tears form in my eyes. As I let my burnt mouth return to the normal temperature, I wipe away my tears…I guess I'm just emotional exhausted!

"Shhh, don't cry. Go to sleep and we can talk later if you'd like. Just close your eyes and enter the land of dreams…"

The rest of her sentence is cut off because I finally give into the screams from my body as it commands me to rest and I fall down onto the sofa, my head hitting the soft plump cushions before finally the lights switch off…

_A colossal field stands before me, an empty field with nothing but flowers. A whole locale just for me, what a privilege! Yet I get the feeling that there is a certain district which I must go to. It is as if it is calling my name or as if it is a magnet and I'm being pulled closer to it._

_At first I start to make my way there in a slow and steady pace but then a strong pressure overcomes me and I know that I need to make my way through all of the pale coloured flowers in a urgent pace so that I can get to my destination before time runs out…_

_My legs carry me as I let them do all the work, my brain doesn't know the direction I need to go however my heart does and I let it join with my legs as I run through the grass with petals flying off the neighbouring flower. How fast am I running exactly? _

_I skid to a gradual stop, pieces of grass and petals and dirt fly up around me as I stand still. Nobody is here but I can feel someone's attendance…_

_Pushing aside that eerie feeling of a strong presence, I focus my eyes onto a single flower. Compared to all the other flowers, they seem feeble with small tiny pastel coloured petals and limp stems. But this flower, so strong and bold! A black rose, blood leaking out of it and descending to the floor in a small pool. The blood glistens like diamonds and the petals are beginning to enter full bloom, a magnificent sight to behold! _

_I want to pick it up! I need to pick it up!_

_Reaching out my hand, careful of the thorns, I grab hold of the stem and pull…_

_Thorny stems flare up from the ground while wrapping around my wrist and making their way up my arm. They pierce through my flesh and small droplets of blood run down my arm, mixing with the flower's own blood until reaching the middle of all the petals and…_

_I want to let go! I really do! The pain is becoming too much! I need to fight it though; I want this rose to be mine! I can't just throw it away without putting up a fight! So I continue to hold onto it, despite my blood being shed. I look down at the thing I'm protecting, from what I don't know, and 'm greeted with such a sight…_

_Before my very eyes the flower flickers between pink and black and red, until finally settling on a rosy pink colour with black blood pouring from the centre of the delicate rose. My pupils shrink in size as a sudden rush of realization hits me like a tonne…_

I thrust upwards as the sudden rush of realization hits me! It may have only just been a dream but I know what it was telling me and I know what I must do! I need to give it some time and then I will act accordingly…

A loud knock is heard as it continues to echo through the house, his voice travelling to my ears. I guess he is doing what I did in the dream; he's rushing into things…


	12. Chapter 18

**Rouge's Point of View**

As I sit comfortably enjoying the latest episode of my favourite series on my plasma TV screen, three knocks can be heard on the door of my shared house. While wondering who it could possibly be, I make my way over and undo the multiple locks that Knuckles fitted.

As I open the door slightly, a small and tired voice can be heard from the other side, "Can I stay with you for a while?"

I look down at the poor girl in surprise and confusion…Even slight horror! She looks dreadful and worn out. Her eyes are all puffed up and red, it seems she has been crying, while a small amount of eyeliner and mascara is washed down her face in stains and a dull glaze in present in her eyes. A few strands of her blossom hair are flicking out in random directions and don't get me started on her outfit…A baggy worn out shirt and some unfitting and very disturbing jeans.

All signs point to either a fight or break up! But I didn't know she was seeing anyone…Fight, I conclude… but with whom?

I move aside and open the door further so she can slide past me as she staggers in. Her whole body appears to be running on empty, the poor thing! This must have been one nasty fight. I usher her into the living room and gently place her down onto the couch while plumping up the surrounding cushions for extra comfort.

Leaving the broken girl for a minute, I head off to the kitchen for some hot cocoa. My attention focuses on the steam rising up as I figure that her argument was much like the steam and it just boiled up, rose into the air and then condensed back to water particles…She got angry, shouted and the broke down in tears.

"Here you go dear, drink up and tell me what's wrong…But first let me go fetch your bags. You need a place to stay, am I right?"

I fetch her bags from the door way and bring them into the living room just in time to witness her hot beverage fly out of her mouth in splatters. Then I watch was the poor dear goes into break down mode as tears roll down her face, she seems emotionally drained.

"Shhh, don't cry. Go to sleep and we can talk later if you'd like. Just close your eyes and enter the land of dreams…"

A small smile appears on my face as she falls into the land of dreams, a happy place for her to be. Only now do I notice that the TV is still on, showing the end of my programme. But I'm in no mood to carry on watching it…

Seeing Amy break down like that has reminded me of my own love life… Is he so dense that he doesn't realise how I feel? I know I haven't straight out and told him, but all the hints are there in the open! I suppose I do love him even for his flaws though, and his slight density is just another one to the list of things about him that have me hooked on him…And his strength and determination and his eyes and…

Rouge! Get a hold of yourself girl! Since when have I ever been head over heels for a guy? I'm always the one to leave them hanging, not the other way round!

Yet still…For him!

"Rouge…Rouge?" I feel a large hand settle on my shoulder and I jump up into a fighting stance before tackling the unknown opponent to the carpeted floor.

The pair of us land on the floor with a thud as I'm dominating the situation…until I see who it is!

"What do you think you're doing sneaking up on a lady like that?" I say before noticing the position we are in…Him sandwiched between the floor and my body!

"Don't you think we should at least wait until after a date?" He teases as I flap my wings and land on the sofa I was rested on a few minutes prior.

"Anyway, I was going to ask where I should put these bags…But before I could, you tackled me to the floor!" He teases as I fight back a smile from appearing on my glossy lips.

"Take them to the spare room, please?"

He grabs them and makes his way to the spare room as instructed.

Just as Amy stirs from her sleep and then her body flies upwards into a sitting position as her breathing is jagged.

As I go to comfort her a loud knock is heard on the door while a masculine voice echoes to my ears. I take one look at her and instantly know who the fight was with and I could probably hazard a guess as to why…

**Shadow's Point of View**

"Open up, Rouge! I know she's here!" I continue to pound on the door and I plan to do so until she opens up, even if my fists are bleeding and my voice is hoarse. I will speak to Amy! I will tell her how I feel!

Just not through the door!

From the other side I can hear heavy footsteps and then Rouge calling out at somebody not to open the door…

Too late! Which is lucky for me!

Stood in front of me with an 'oops' sort of expression is none other than Knuckles, looking sheepish and apologetic. I nod my head in greeting and then push past him into the living room, only to be wacked over the head with a flying shoe…

"Rouge, don't! Please…" Amy calls out as Rouge stares daggers in my direction.

"You are so predictable! What have you said to her? The poor thing came to me in tears and have you seen what she is wearing? It screams out fight!"

"Look Rouge, I know what I said was wrong but I had my reasons and I'm here to explain everything and to tell her the truth. So if you'll let me…" I plead with one of my oldest friends. I really need to explain it to her, I need her to know!

But a thrill and high voice that doesn't belong to Rouge replies back, "If SHE'LL let you! It's me that you want to talk to and it's me you said those horrible things to! I don't quite know how you can explain wanting to 'tap' me in any other way, other than the fact you were incredibly horny and aroused! Just go away Shadow!"

"Dude, not cool! You don't tell a girl you want to tap them!" Knuckles says from the corner of the room as I cringe at the turn out. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but does it have to be this hard?

"Amy, just listen…Please!" I practically beg her.

…

But I get no reply so I just let it all out, regardless of whether she is listening or not.

"I hadn't planned on telling you like this…I love you! I don't know when it started but I know it's for real…Okay? Are you following me? I only said what I said because I love you!"

I guess I shouldn't just stop there…

"Your father would never approve. There is no possible way that we can be together, I'm sad to say. The age different of three years, my mum's getting married to your dad and basically everything is preventing us from being together...So I tried to push you away by saying those hurtful things…I love you." My voice quietens to a low whisper as a single tear rolls down my face before I turn and walk out the door; alone.

I failed…


	13. Chapter 19

**2011! Hope you all have a good year ahead of you!**

* * *

**Amy's Point of View**

A few days have passed since Shadow showed up here, unexpectedly declaring his love for me. This sudden avowal of his love has messed me up emotionally. I've spent everlasting days and even longer nights crying, so much to the point I have made myself sick a few times. All I do anymore is cry… Look! Even now just thinking about crying over him has set me off in tears! It feels as if I haven't stopped even for a second.

I feel even worse when I'm not crying; when the tears have all run out and I'm left staring upwards from the bed at the plain ceiling. I'll be lying down and counting the splodges on the ceiling just so I can forget about my sadness; but to no avail! When I'm in that state, I feel so sedated and numb…Like nothing else exists in the world but the pain and sadness I'm experiencing.

I haven't eaten during the few days that have passed but that's okay…My hunger is being filled with a nice spoonful of sweet and sour love, washed down with refreshing salty tears. Hmmm, yummy! Just the thought of food is causing my stomach to become nauseous and I even declined Rouge's comfort food…Even the ice-cream…Oh god, it's so bad I refused ice-cream!

Oh surprise, surprise; I'm in tears again! Why? Why am in this state? He's just a guy…That evidentially appears to mean everything to me…

Right Amy! Get a hold of yourself and stop drowning in self pity! It's time to get a hold of yourself and start carrying on with your life. Just because he doesn't like you, doesn't mean that Mr. Right doesn't either! Just because you love him now; doesn't mean HE is the ONE! You are a pretty, young women and somebody out there is just waiting for you to enter that café and buy you a drink! Now get up, get dressed and accessorize with a nice smile!

I groan loudly. What a perfect time for my inner voice to kick in... But I suppose there is some sense in those words. So, reluctantly, I wipe away the falling tears and make my way to the bathroom down the hallway. Each step a challenge on its own, as I make my way to the wooden door. Looking down the corridor through eyes of emptiness; seeing only where I am going and bypassing the detail.

I enter the white and deep turquoise bathroom and turn on the shower, letting it heat up before I get in. Slowly I peel the clothes from my body as I let them fall to the floor, leaving nothing on as I step into the steaming shower, ignoring the mirror as I pass. I know I look bad, there is no need to confirm that… The warm water hits my fur as it soaks in, washing away all my troubles…I wish. Do you know why I choose to take a shower? So I could cry as much as I wanted to without having to wash away the tears…They would be washed away down the drain. No one would have to know I was crying unless I told them!

Sudden the warm water of the shower doesn't feel so inviting, it feels too hot and is splashing down on me too fast…But I haven't changed any of the settings, no something in me has changed. I exit the shower and wrap a towel around my body like a strapless dress before walking over to the mirror. I wipe away the condensation and glance in... Pale tired eyes glance back. Drops of water flow down my hair but my eyes for once are not leaking tears.

Putting my old clothes into the hamper, I then leave the bathroom and make my way back to the spare room I am occupying. Slowly I get changed into a pair of grey baggy tracksuit bottoms and a red sleeveless top before putting on some flat ballerina pumps, also red, as my hair quickly dries itself naturally. Grabbing a few coins, which I shove into a pocket, I exit the house. Not before writing a note to inform Rouge that I have gone out though, after all she has done it is the least I can do.

I make my way down the street and all I can say is looking at the world with a broken heart is a real kick in the teeth. Everywhere I go I'm reminded of what I don't have…So I hurry to the nearest café, following my inner voice and also needing something sweet.

A bell rings as I enter the cosy little teashop. Looking around I'm still reminded of relationships and love and couples…I take a seat in the far corner on my own, picking up the menu and hiding behind it as I read. The only thing sweet enough to get rid of my saddened emotions for just a short while is the hot cocoa.

"Is that all? Okay, your order will be with you shortly." The happy bunny says to me as she scribbles down my request, before hurrying off to serve someone else and to get my order.

The waitress returned quickly as she hands me a hot mug of cocoa complete with whipped cream and cocoa power. She also places down a small slice of chocolate brownie down…

"From the cute guy, over there…" She says while motioning with her head, my eyes following her motion, to a guy at the counter and all I notice are his stunning green eyes as he winks at me. I've seen that shade before…


	14. Chapter 20 Redone

***Peeks out from behind a really big shield***  
**So…Before you throw sharp and heavy objects at me…**  
**I'm sooo sorry for not updating since forever, please don't kill me…You can have virtual cake, everybody likes cake…Yes?**  
**How about I just let you read already? **

**But before you do I just want to let you all know that I have replaced chapter 20 with this, I personally didn't really like the previous chapter 20 and I think this one is better...Sorry if you preferred the other one. But I had a new idea and the other one didn't fit.**

**Shadow's Point of View**

The silence is the room is broken as my alarm clock rings out; loudly. I fling my hand out of the sheets, fumbling a bit on the desk before finally slamming my fist down on the stop button. But it's too late, the ringing continues in my ears, each 'bringgg' louder than before. I groan before pulling the sheets up over my head even more. This doesn't stop the ringing, much to my annoyance. My head is banging and now I have a loud and apparently never ending ringing to put up with as well…Great. Could it get any worse?

…

Why? Why did I have to ask that? Because now it has got worse, now the sun is shining through the window, making everything all bright and warm… Making me feel ten times worse than I did before, because now I have to put up with a banging headache, constant ringing and now a new addition to the list; bright and blinding lights.

Frustrated, I realise that hiding behind the covers isn't going to make me feel any better. So with that thought in mind, I throw off my blanket. Correction: her blanket. How did I end up here, in her room? Rubbing my temple I proceed to get up and out of bed, however I don't make it too far before falling back onto the bed clutching at my foot. Shocked, I take a quick look at the heel and find the cause of my pain…A sharp piece of glass sticking out of the bottom of my foot? While thinking, 'what a nice wakeup call this was for me' I poke and prod until the glass falls out of my foot before looking down on the ground to see where the glass shard has come from. A broken bottle lies on the floor, swimming in a pool of clear liquid…

Memories of the night before flash before my eyes, I see scenes of booze. Quite a few scenes involve alcohol actually… Alcohol and depressing music, alcohol and a photo of her, alcohol and then some more alcohol and then…Falling asleep in her room, with her scent fresh on the pillow and a bottle of pure vodka in my hand. The bottle must have slipped from my grasp as I fell into a restless slumber, now it lies on the floor broken in many places. Like my heart, broken in many places…

Why did I tell her? I knew it wasn't the right thing to do and she won't even speak to me now, which proves I was right; it was wrong of me to tell her. But…I don't know.

All I know right this second is that I have to speak to her. I have to make her listen! Which she won't do in my current state…

With a loud a lengthy sigh I get up and make my way to the bathroom, checking the floor as I do for any more broken bottles. I know I have arrived at my destination when a sickening stench of the remains of last night's vomit fills my nose, but nonetheless I enter the bathroom and cross the room until I reach the sink and mirror. Even I'm shocked by the bags under my eyes and the far of glaze I have in my eyes. So I turn on the cold water tap and hold my hands underneath it, allowing them to fill up with the cold liquid before splashing it onto my face, allowing the temperature to wake me up. Glancing into the mirror again, I can safely say I don't look as bad as I feel.

All I can say is; worst hangover ever! Alcohol and a damaged heart don't mix well! But maybe a walk will clear my mind and the fresh air should help with my hangover…and if the air doesn't help, I can stop off at a coffee place and the caffeine should definitely help, fingers crossed.

With that in mind, I can't exactly leave the house in yesterday's clothes and smelling like yesterday mixed with the stale stench of booze. So I quickly take a shower, a cold one I might add (guess I forgot to pay the bill), brush my teeth and then throw on some clothes that aren't crinkled or dirty. Then I take one look at the state of my accommodation…I tell myself it can wait as I lock the door and take in the fresh air around me, while trying to hide myself from the sun's light, after all I'm not recovered yet…


	15. Important Notice

**Just a quick note to tell you all that I have replaced Chapter 20 with a new chapter, so you might want to go read it for future chapters to make sense.**

**Sorry if this message got your hopes up for a new chapter...**

**SugarhogRose x**


End file.
